Save Me
by KiKizoe
Summary: It has been ten years since the events in the Homestuck universe, now John and Dave are going to try to reunite with the trolls who are still trapped. Rated T for now, IT WILL change later to M. JohnKat
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is just something that I came up with, if anyone else is working on it, or anything similar, I apologize, if so let me know and I will take this down.

I do not own anything, and this is purely fictional based off of the characters from Homestuck.

Dreams were meant to be enjoyed, not forgotten. In the ten years since the end of the game, after they had 'reset' it with the scratch and then defeating lord English, the kids had just vanished one by one in front of the trolls. Slowly as the years passed, the four kids had put that entire incident down as dreams. Even though deep down they knew it was oh so much more.

Sometimes the images would come to John, like a dream and in it, Karkat and the others are trapped and trying to get out. At those times, John would wake up in a cold sweat.

If only he knew what had happened to the others, even the ones in the bubbles were there, Vriska, lovely Vriska with her long dark hair now tied up. Karkat with that eternal scowl, even when he was happy, he had a sour look to his sheepishly handsome (Yes John admitted, he was handsome). The others were not as clear, possibly from them not being as bonded to him as Vriska and Karkat.

Sometimes he would hear them right before he woke up, and feel as if they had been right there with him, then he would roll over in bed and imagined he heard Karkat berate him for lollygagging around while they were trapped.

If the others had these dreams, they never mentioned them.

To give a brief detail about what everyone was doing would be simple. They all shared a flat in Chicago. Once they had turned eighteen and graduated they met up in Chicago and formed Skaia, in honor of the time when they were thirteen. Jade played a mean bass riff, Rose was the guitarist, Dave was the heartbeat as the drummer, and John belted out the rough vocals that made them a well known name in the club circuit of Chicago.

The four of them rented a small run down studio large enough for them to have their own corner and a practice area for the band. By the time John was twenty, they had two demos that the local stations would play, by the time John was twenty one, they were being flown to LA to sign a contract with a major label. Now they had just gotten home from a world tour following the release of the bands debut album which went to number twelve on the top one hundred, Dave commenting on how ironic that had been.

Everyone knew that he had been referring to the twelve trolls that had helped them so many years ago. At first, the four of them had assumed that the trolls would keep in touch, yet as the years went by, Rose married twice and divorced twice. Dave claiming that he didn't want or need anyone, yet he was the first to find dates. Jade engaged to the bands manager of all people, he was old enough to be her grandpa, maybe that was the ironic part. John dated on occasion, and last month he met his idol, Nic Cage. Something though was missing for him, and it bothered him.

Sometimes John felt as if someone were still watching him, which he told himself that was crazy, the trolls had most likely made it back to their home world and were living troll life to the fullest. At times when he missed them, he came up with ways they were living, what hurt him the most though was that in his mind, Karkat was now with his matesprit and others from the quadrants.

His memories of that time were beginning to fade, all except Karkat and Vriska were a distant memory. In fact when he had met Nic Cage, he could feel Vriska right there with him, as if she were the one that hugged the actor and nearly got pried off of him when he kissed the actor on the cheek. He had to really suppress the urge to kiss him on the lips, that would not have been good.

Now, living in the studio apartment in downtown Chicago with just Dave, John got up one morning having the urge to talk to Dave about these dreams.

The most recent one was of Karkat and Vriska fighting over something petty. The feeling that he had from that dream made him have the urge to talk to Dave, Rose and Jade. Since Dave was the only one in the apartment, after brewing a pot of coffee, John went over to Dave's section of the apartment.

Instead of walls, they had room dividers, except for where the bathroom was. Now that it was just them two living here, Dave was on one side of the living space and John on the other. Between their rooms was the bathroom, kitchen and the area that the band still practiced, which was suppose to be the living room. The living room though was where Rose used to have her room. And the spot that Dave used to use till last year when Jade moved out, was the study/computer room/library.

Rose and Jade had decorated the place in a myriad of colors, they never could agree what color scheme to go with. Dave would have been happy with sparse colors, where as John didn't care how it looked.

Luckily Dave was alone, no strange girl in the large bed with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, John nudged his friend awake.

"What time is it?" Dave groggily said.

Looking at the clock, John said, "Almost ten."

"God, I have a headache. Is that coffee I smell?"

""Yeah," John leaned on his right side next to Dave and looked at him, "How much did you drink last night?"

"I cant remember…" Dave put his left hand over his eyes and his right hand reached for John's hand and he squeezed it before saying, "Rose I know drank more than me."

"Need a cup of coffee before we talk?"

"That would help," Dave slowly sat up, still holding John's hand. "What do you want to talk about? Oh that girl that was with Rose likes you."

"What girl?"

"I forget her name."

"Oh well… uh…"

"Fuck Egbert, are you going to be a virgin all your life?"

"I just have not met the right person."

"Are you ever going to?" Dave sighed and a gleam lit his eyes before he said, "I can change that you know…"

John knew that Dave was teasing, taking his hand out from Dave's he too sat up straight, "I am not a homosexual."

"You keep saying that…" Dave grinned, for he liked both male and females.

"If I was a homo, I would have fallen for you, alas, I love you like a brother."

"One can dream…"

"Speaking of dreams," he said as he got up to pour Dave a cup of coffee, "That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What do you mean?" Dave pulled on his boxers and sweat pants, for John didn't seem shocked to see the albino naked, yet with the large windows in the apartment Dave didn't like the thought of a peeping tom.

"I think we need to rescue them."

"You mean Terezi and the others?" Dave paused as he was tying the string on his sweat pants.

"Yeah the trolls…"

"I kinda figured that out a while back."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was just me that thought that way."

"Do you think the girls feel the same?"

"We should ask them."

"Yeah, what time did they leave last night?"

"After you went to bed, we drank some more and watched that Rocky Horror movie and I want to say that Rose and her friend left at three, and Jade and her fiancé left at four."

"The old man stayed up that late?"

"I know… well he is like a twenty year old according to Jade."

"I did not want to hear that." John covered his ears.

"You, my friend are in need of getting laid," Dave laughed as John handed him a cup of coffee. "I think it is high time you get a girlfriend."

"What about you?"

"You want me to be your girlfriend? Gee I am flattered…"

"You know what I meant Strider." John sighed in exasperation. "Why don't you get a girlfriend?"

"Every girl is my girlfriend." Dave chuckled. "At least I look." Dave said this second part more seriously.

"No one fits what I am looking for." John said, "And this is besides the point."

"What is the point?"

"We were talking about the trolls," John poured his own cup of coffee.

"What about them?" Dave rooted in the fridge for some creamer. "Other than the fact that you and I both have a feeling they need our help."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Not much we can do is there?"

"We have to try to contact them I think."

"Why don't we just try to go to where they are?"

At Dave's words, John realized that was what they needed to do. The question though was how to transcend space and time? Sure he was a science expert, yet he had never thought about trying to transcend space. "Too bad we can't bend space and walk through a door and be back where we left them on that meteor."

"Who said we can't?"

Once again, John was amazed at how naïve Dave could be about some things… then again, maybe they could at least try… "We would need you to do a program on the computer, and they would need to do the same thing. Chances are that if they do not have the same program up and running, we could end up dead."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Favorites and Alerts; I will try to post at least one new chapter a week. Once more I do not own Homestuck, it is owned by Andrew Hussie, I am only borrowing the universe he has on mspaint... go there for the best web comic.

Karkat Vantas looked over his shoulder, Vriska was still following him. Why the hell was she following him so much, he asked himself. Just because he was going to the control room to check on John didn't mean that she had to follow him, it was like she thought he would do something to make John hate her. Well he would if he could. He knew this much about himself. Luck has not been on his side though, for the past five sweeps they had been unable to communicate with John. At first all the trolls tried desperately to fix it. However they couldn't do anything, it must be something on the humans side is what Sollux had said.

Karkat entered the room, followed by Vriska. Terezi was already there, that Karkat could handle.

"ANYTHING NEW?" Karkat asked Terezi.

"NOT S1NC3 YOU L3FT L4ST N1GHT." Terezi took a drink of water. "TH4NKS FOR G3TT1NG 1T FOR M3."

Vriska ignored them and went to her own computer to watch John.

Karkat sat down at his computer which was next to Terezi's, "SO DO YOU TH1NK TH3Y W1LL F1GUR3 OUT TH3 PROGR4M SOLLUX M4D3 FOR US?" her question caught him off guard.

"I HOPE SO." Karkat looked at John on his computer. He remembered the times that John had been out with others of his species. The first time John had kissed another human, and the times that he came close to filling buckets with them. He was just relieved that never happened.

_Its so hard, _Karkat thought to himself, _when I have so much to say and you are so far away_. Absently he wondered what it would have been like had they all stayed on this rock in space. He knew that John would have ended up loving him, just the same way he loved John. Why the jegus fuck did it take so long though for John to realize that they needed the help only they could give. He wanted to scream and shout at John his feelings mingled with all the pent up emotions he felt for the human. He wanted to comfort John when he was sick or upset. He wanted so much more than the normal troll relationships dictated, it was like he felt more for this one human than the quadrants dictated.

Vriska though would be the biggest obstacle when John would finally be able to contact them. Most of the trolls were waiting at their own computers for first contact from the humans, they all knew it was just a matter of time now. Vriska and Karkat knew that they were each others competition and up until today, had been more of a friendly one, today though brought the situation home to them and the bickered about it, now as Karkat watched John make a pot of coffee on his screen, he wondered what he would do if John chose Vriska over him.

As he watched the human wake up the other one, he absently wished that it was he and not Dave that was with him. _That was foolish though_, he told himself. _John and Dave are best friends and I want more than that._ But he would have been happy with that, anything to be closer to John.

When Terezi squealed in delight and Vriska jumped up yelling; "It's a8out time." Karkat focused on what was being said on the screen. John was talking about them, and finally realizing all the hints that Sollux had left for them in the dream bubbles that Aradia had come up with.

Now it would be just a matter of time. All the trolls were happy for a change, after five sweeps of watching them, things were starting to fall into place.

"That's howw sloww a human is." Eridan said.

"They're lucky two iin2tead of u2 all beiing dead, we may ju2t be able two make iit outta here." Sollux put both his hands on his head and lowered it like he was going to go to sleep on his computer. he was deeply relieved, he had been the one that had been the most concerned over the demise of the rock they were all hurtling through space on, even though he didn't show it.

"Everyone Will Be Busy Now." Kanaya spoke eloquently, "We Should Start Now Before We Run Out Of Time."

"ItS a MoThErFuCkIn MiRaClE uP iN hErE."

For once Karkat agreed with Gamzee, just maybe this was a miracle.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO G3T SOM3 FAYGO GAMZ33? TH1S C4LLS FOR 4 C3L3BR4T1ON!"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT IDIOT GOT TO US, ITS AS IF HE COULD CARE LESS ABOUT US."

"Is poor Karkat upset about how long John took?" Vriska seemed to take special pleasure in the troll leaders misery at the situation being so long in coming. "8esides, everything will work out just gr8 in the end. Right Nepeta?"

One by one, all the trolls entered the control room to share the news, Karkat just watched his monitor while the sounds went on of all the trolls talking about what they would do once they were free from this place.

* * *

><p>What's going on?" Rose asked as she entered the studio apartment that she had lived in with them for most of the past five years, and she still considered home.<p>

Dave was still only in his sweat pants, John was sitting on the counter drinking black coffee, while Dave had one of his laptops on the counter next to John. Jade was pouring herself a cup of coffee and as Rose walked in, the dark haired woman looked over at the new arrival and smiled.

"Want a cup?" Jade asked.

"Sure." Rose sat down on the chair and took the cup offered to her by Jade. "Now what is so important that you needed to wake me up so early?"

"They are being all mysterious about it." Jade said.

"Only till Rose got here." John said, "We didn't want to repeat ourselves."

"Fair enough." Jade leaned against the wall and watched all of her friends.

She loved them all dearly, she would have been lost without them the past ten years.

"We are going to try to rescue the trolls." Dave said while typing out some codes on his keyboard faster than he was speaking.

Shock registered on Rose's face, "What do you mean?"

Jade smiled and nodded her head, "How?" was all she said.

"You tell them," Dave said to John. "I am too busy with this."

"We are going to try to bend space and time to bring them here, but first, Dave is trying to come up with a code so we can at least communicate with them once more." John got off the counter, "While Dave does that, we need to go to your home Jade."

"Why?" Jade was intrigued at the thought that they could help those trolls that had helped them, she couldn't wait to see her friends that she still dreamed of.

"I figure that is the sight of the asteroid that they were on crashed into the earth so many years ago. We need to get there so that we can do this."

"We are going to make this happen?" Jade asked.

Dave snorted and said, "Where going to make it happen."

Rose was the only sober one as the others started to plan, she was not sure this was the right thing to do, all she knew was that her head hurt, and she felt like she was going to be sick. Those things she could handle, without saying a word to the others, she got up and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she realized that she was no longer the naive girl that had tried to save everyone ten years ago. She was now an adult, one that drank a little more than her share of alcohol, and who had gone through two marriages, all in the attempt of finding happiness. Something within her said that her happiness lay with the trolls. That though to her sounded a little too ridiculous. A little too easy, and Rose knew that nothing came easy for her.

John was explaining the intricacies of bending space so that Dave could bend the time. Jade laughed and said, "I remember John." she lightly kissed John on the cheek. "I am the witch of space after all."

"I know." John said, "It's just that everything has to be perfect, otherwise we and or the trolls will all die."

"You are now being cryptic." Rose said. "More like the planet will become the new Alternia instead of a planet where the future is both mankind and trollkind. That is our mission, to make sure the future happens the way it was meant to. When they get here, it will be up to us to make sure this happens."

"You mean this is how it was suppose to be all along?"

"I think so," She answered John, "yet we were too young before. And now we can be proper hosts for them."

"It kind of makes sense now." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, "You think this is all suppose to happen?"

"Yeah I do." Jade said, "If you look at the big picture. This is originally the planet the trolls made, it is their planet, not ours. We are just a by-product, if we had never entered the game and created this paradox, then this would be their planet."

"So everything is our fault?" Dave asked while not missing a stroke on his keyboard.

"No," Jade smiled, "the beauty of it all is that we do exist, so it was fate that we do, we are meant to. If we don't do anything, that will be our destruction and the birth of the trolls 'Alternia.' Once we interfere, that is the start of the future, we need to get out of this cycle of rebirth, destruction, rebirth... etc."

Rose smiled and nodded her head, "I see."

"So to get out of this cycle," John said, "we pull the trolls out of their when to ours, so that we can all co-exist on this planet."

"So are we saving them or are we saving us?" Dave asked.

"We are saving the future," Jade said, "That means we are saving them and us."

John jumped up and as he went down, he planted a kiss right on Jade's lips then on Rose's. "We will finally be able to do what we are suppose to do."

"You do know that most of humanity will want to kill them, so we will need to tread carefully." Rose said as her headache started to abate.

"I got through!" Dave jumped up and hugged all of his friends, "I got through the code. We should be able to communicate with them now."


	3. Chapter 3

It was like someone had opened the floodgates on a pacific island during a major tsunami. That was how it was for the kids, messages from the trolls were rapidly pouring in on Dave's laptop.

"You deal with it John," Dave said, "I got you through to them, so I am done for now."

John nodded his head, he sat at the laptop and saw the familiar colors of cerulean blue, red and grey as being prominent. Glancing over his shoulder, he made sure the others were okay with him being the one to make first contact. Rose was looking ill still and biting her nail on her index finger, Jade smiled and motioned for him to respond to the trolls. "Who should I answer first?"

"Whoever," Jade said, "Just don't leave them hanging."

John decided to answer the most irritating one first, the grey text.

CG: HEY IDIOT.

CG: FUCKHEAD ANSWER ME.

CG: I KNOW YOU ARE THERE JOHN, SO TALK TO ME.

EB: you should learn to be a little nicer to the ones that are going to help you.

CG: WE HAVE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY FOR FIVE SWEEPS FOR YOU, I THINK WE ARE NICE ENOUGH.

EB: true, I think that you are doing just fine in the patience department, but you are not being very nice.

CG: FUCK YOU JOHN EGBERT!

CG: I NEVER ONCE ASKED FOR THIS.

CG: SO IF YOU DO NOT WANT YOUR WIMPY PLANET DEAD, YOU BETTER HELP US OUT, OTHERWISE NONE OF YOU HUMANS WILL SURVIVE.

EB: that was the plan.

EB: so is everyone okay?

EB: how much time do you think you all have?

CG: EVERYONE IS OKAY, SOLLUX SEEMS TO THINK WE HAVE NOT EVEN A HALF A SWEEP LEFT BEFORE THIS ROCK SMASHES INTO YOUR PLANET. DESTROYING EVERYTHING.

EB: hang on a sec Karkat, I have to answer the other text.

CG: LEAVE VRISKA, DON'T ANSWER HER, SHE WILL TRY TO TURN YOU AGAINST ME.

EB: what are you talking about Karkat?

CG: JUST IGNORE HER.

EB: well I am not going to ignore anyone you tell me not to.

Before Karkat could reply, John blocked him. Now it was time for the cerulean blue text, if he was honest with himself, he would know that he had missed Vriska the most, she had always given her good advice, even if it was odd at the time.

AG: Helloooooooo John!

EB: hi Vriska!

AG: Did you miss me? I missed you.

EB: you did?

EB: well I guess I missed you too, to be honest, I don't remember much other than you and Karkat.

AG: You at least remem8er me, 8ut why that idiot?

EB: dunno, maybe it has something to do with how much he talked with me in the game.

AG: I helped you more though. So why are you wanting him instead of me?

EB: its not that I want him over you.

EB: its that you and he are the only ones I remember.

AG: Did you miss me then?

EB: yes I missed you, are you happy now?

AG: Yes! I am jumping up and down with joy! Ooohhhhhhhh Karkat is mad at me now! He does not want me to 8e friends with you, he wants you all to himself.

John looked over at Dave and noticed that he too was texting on his phone, most likely the red text troll that was no longer pestering him. He wondered briefly what did he get himself tangled up in with Vriska. Sure he liked her, but not liked her like her. Thinking about it, just confused him. He had to get away from this mess soon, he saw Rose was looking at what he was typing and got a brilliant idea.

EB: Vriska, Rose wants to talk to you guys too.

AG: You are leaving me?

EB: just for a little while, I will be back.

AG: Okay then let me get Kanaya on, she has been waiting for her I think.

EB: oh okay.

In another window, John sent a quick message to Karkat;

EB: don't reply, I am getting off of here and Rose will take over, too much of a headache, and jfyi, Vriska did not turn me against you, if anything, you are turning me against you, think about that.

John did not stick around to see if the troll would respond or not, he got up basically pushed Rose into the vacated seat, and indicated for Jade to follow him. The two of them walked arm in arm out of the building, neither one saying much of anything.

They walked in the windy city for some time before speaking, finally John said, "Those trolls drive me crazy, is that what they are meant to do?"

Jade laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I think so."

"Should we get some more coffee?" he indicated one of their favorite coffee shops.

"Sure," Jade allowed John to lead her into the cozy coffee shop, "I also want a croissant."

John placed the order while Jade found a empty table by the window overlooking the busy street. Carrying the tray with the two coffee's and one croissant to the table, John wondered if what they were doing would work or if it would be a flop. Lately so much in his life was a flop, other than the band.

"What's the matter?" Jade asked as he handed her the coffee and pastry she had ordered.

"I hope this works out alright." his voice was a little unsure. "I mean the only thing going good for me right now is the band."

Jade nodded her head, "I think it will all work out for the best." she put her hand on his and smiled up at him. "You are going to be so happy after all is said and done John, I am getting excited for you."

"Are you doing the predictions again?"

Laughing, she shook her head no, "You know I can't do that anymore."

"Well you seem so confidant in it all."

"Because I am, I think you need to be more understanding about Karkat though, I mean he is upset cause he is powerless right now to do anything to stop the asteroid they are on from crashing into our planet. He also wants to be with you I think."

"How many times do I have to say it? I am not a homosexual."

"John, love knows no sex, age or any other social status. You will love who ever you love, no getting around it."

"Is that how you are with the manager?"

"My situation is similar. I love him and he could be my grand father, anyone that does not like it just does not want me to be happy."

"So you think I am destined to be with Karkat?"

"Yes I do," Jade said after taking a sip of coffee. "Remember what you told me about your prom date and the kiss after?"

John recalled that memory and shuddered slightly, the date had gone smoothly, his date had even been named prom queen, she was by far the prettiest girl in school, and after the date, they had been in his old beat up car parked in front of her house when they kissed. It was a kiss so intense that he was left speechless, she kissed him with so much passion that he had to break away just to breathe. It was a wonderful kiss, yet something just didn't feel right. When she started to get a little too frisky with her hands and mouth though (they were both heading down from his head towards his waist), he had backed off. He was not ready for that intimacy yet, he didn't think he ever would be, at least not with her.

"I know…" John looked at the people all passing by, all of them not having a clue that a asteroid was hurtling towards earth as they went about their daily lives. "It was a wonderful kiss though."

"What was it you said to me?" Jade probed, trying to get John to realize how it had sounded to her. "Oh yes it was, 'I think I made the biggest mistake of my life,' and I asked you what that might be, you said; and I quote, 'I just kissed Carol and she wanted to do more, it kind of freaked me out, I don't think I like any girls that well.' Does that jog your memory? And since then all you do is quick kisses with the girls you date. I am not saying that you are a homosexual, I am just saying that deep down, you already know who you love and you know that you will never love a human that way."

"What if it is Vriska?" even as John asked it, he knew it was not.

"Then it is Vriska, who knows other than you?" Jade fed him a piece of the croissant, "Who do you think it is?"

Groaning, at her implication, John put his head on his cupped hands and said, "I don't want it to be him."

"Why not?"

"He is a jerk."

"Take a look at all the romance novels Rose and I read, all the guys that girls fall for are jerks and the girl changes them, I think you will change that. In fact I know you have changed him already."

"What I made him from a normal jerk to a even bigger jerk? How great am I?"

"Oh John you will see later on just how much he has changed."

"Ugh!" John face palmed, "I don't know if I want to."

* * *

><p>While Jade sat across from him laughing, Karkat was watching and hearing everything that John was doing and saying. He had been mad when John just left earlier, now though he was a little appeased to hear Jade rooting for him with John. Why did they have to bring up that damn 'prom' thing anyway? It had tormented him at the time and for a long time after he had been worried that John would find someone like Dave did (well Dave found quiet a few someone's, much to Terezi's dismay).<p>

Looking over, he saw that Terezi was happily chatting with Dave just like old times, Vriska was glaring at him, and Kanaya was moodily typing away with Rose. The others were all monitoring the kids too, just keeping track of them and the timer on the display above. Sollux seemed upset that the kids were not getting busy on their task of finding the proper location, Tavros was trying vainly to troll Dave, which must have failed due to Dave being engrossed in conversing with Terezi.

He was growing impatient too, John should get in touch with him soon, he needed to reassure himself that all of this would soon be a distant memory. He would give John a few more minutes of being with his 'sister' before trying to get in touch with him again through the remote link to John's cell phone. Or maybe he would try Jade's phone, she was proving to be a valuable ally.

_**A/N:**_ Next chapter will be up soon, maybe on Monday? Thanks for the reviews; alerts and favorite's!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I said this would be posted on monday... sorry it is early. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>John eyed the phone in Jade's hand, "Its him huh?" he said before she could say anything.<p>

"Yeah," she closed it, "I will ignore him too, it is you that he needs to talk to."

"Fine." John sighed in exasperation, "Give that to me."

He was about to reach for her phone when his went off. It was Karkat.

CG: ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU TALK TO ME!

CG: ANSWER ME DAMNIT!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK, WHY ARE YOU JUST STARING AT IT?

EB: you can see us huh?

CG: ABOUT FUCKIN TIME YOU REPLY, AND YES I CAN SEE YOU.

EB: how?

CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW, AM I THE ALL SEEING AND ALL KNOWING? SUFICE IT TO SAY IT IS OUR CONNECTION. LEAVE IT AT THAT, MY THINK PAN BEGINS TO ACHE JUST THINKIN OF IT.

EB: so what is it you want me to say?

EB: what can one person say to appease you?

CG: HOW ABOUT I MISSED YOU?

EB: so you want me to tell you that i missed you? you want me to be honest? okay karkat, i missed you, how is that.

CG: FOR SOME ODD REASON, I DO NOT BELIEVE IT.

EB: at least this time you are doing things properly, and not backwards. okay karkat, i will tell you this, i missed you and vriska about equally, the others i don't remember. i will not tell you that you can think i am about to pursue you because of it, what i do remember of you was not all that pleasant, not that it was all bad, just that you need to work on your manners.

CG: SCREW YOU EGBERT, I HAVE THE BEST FUCKING MANNERS OUT OF ALL THESE TROLLS.

EB: you see me, laughing... that is me laughing at your manners. its gonna take more than that to please me karkat.

CG: FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU WITH SOMETHING HARD!

John couldn't help it, he laughed and showed it to Jade. "He wishes." Jade said while laughing also. "Poor baby, he has it bad for you."

When John looked at his phone again, four new lines were there.

CG: DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE!

CG: DAMN IT JOHN...

CG: WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO HAVE YOU TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?

CG: ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE US?

EB: changing tactics i see.

EB: yes we are going to save you.

CG: GOOD!

CG: OH YEAH, BEFORE I FORGET, I MISSED YOU TOO.

EB: did you miss me? how sweet.

EB: see how easy it is to be a little nicer, if you have so much time to waste then you should check out the romance movies from here.

EB: you could pick up some pointers.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK

CG: ARE YOU SAYING I AM TRYING TO HAVE RED ROM FOR YOU?

EB: did you miss jade? what about dave and rose?

CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

EB: oh so you were just saying that you missed me?

CG: SHIT, FUCK IT EGBERT, YES I MISSED YOU.

EB: you know karkat, i did miss you too

EB: right now though, let jade and me head back to the apartment then i will talk to you all you want on the computer okay?

CG: FINE, I AM KEEPING YOU TO THIS PROMISE THEN.

With a smile, John closed his phone and stood up. "Lets get back."

Jade smiled at him as they walked out the door. "You seem happier."

"I guess I am."

"Good." she threaded her arm around his and they walked back in silence.

When the building was within sight, he asked, "How long do you think we have?"

Jade looked up at the sky as if she could see the asteroid, "Honestly I don't know, I have a feeling that things will go fast though now."

John nodded his head and held the door for her, "I figured that too. So do you really think that I have a thing for one of the trolls?" he deftly changed the subject.

Laughing, Jade nodded her head, "I think I know who too..."

"So does that mean I am a secret masochist?"

Jade laughed, "You will need to ask Rose, she is the one that always likes to analyze things you know. I love you anyway."

In the elevator, they were silent once more and John wanted to talk about his feelings, that would have to wait though. Rose was still on Dave's laptop talking to Kanaya still, Dave was in the shower, and that left John free to use his own computer.

As he turned it on, Jade waved and left. "I will call later with the details about our trip."

"Is it just going to be you and me?" he asked her.

Nodding her head, she added, "They will come in about a month." She indicated Rose and Dave who had just left the bathroom, hair dripping all over the floor. "As soon as they get all the information on what we need to do, along with the computer program they will be working on."

"Jade," John said, "Thanks for everything."

"Anything for you!" she said as she left, thinking twice she turned around and added as an after thought, "Oh and John, don't make him wait too long."

"Shut up you." John wanted to be upset, he was just in too good of a mood though for it to bother him, he didn't care what she said, he would get to Karkat when he got to him, not a moment sooner. Take that back, John could hardly wait till he was able to have peace so that he could message Karkat... Once again though he wondered about his sanity.

"Ah!" Dave said as he sat down on the desk while John tried to log on to his lap top. "So who is it that you have to contact?"

"Do you shower with your shades on?" John tried to sidetrack Dave.

"You know the answer to that, now you tell me who it is you have to contact?"

"Dave," Rose said from the other side of the apartment, "Leave him alone, he is finally talking to Karkat."

"Who told you that?" John blurted out.

"I see how it is," Dave teased, "You pass me by yet when this troll tells you to fuck off, you jump at his command."

"Its all Karkat is talking about," Rose said, "Kanaya told me."

"When did this all happen?" Dave asked.

"I am going to talk to Vriska too." John said in defense.

"Playing with both of them now?" Dave laughed, "I guess for you to play with me I need to grow my horn huh?"

Rose snorted and John blushed at what she said, "I don't think you have all the horns that John wants."

"You wound me John." With that , Dave jumped up off of the desk and sauntered over to bug Rose, leaving John in peace.

True to his word, he began pestering both Vriska and Karkat.

EB: hey karkat, i made that promise so here i am.

CG: ABOUT FUCKING TIME.

EB: so you missed me huh?

EB: i guess i missed you too.

EB: i am not too sure about it, it is all foggy.

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

CG: YOU EITHER MISSED ME OR YOU DIDN'T.

EB: okay. i missed you, truly i did

CG: I CAN SEE THE SARCASM JOHN.

CG: AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE TALKING TO VRISKA TOO? HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES TO NOT GET TOO ATTACHED TO HER?

CG: SHE IS NOT GOOD FOR YOU.

CG: JOHN? DAMNIT!

CG: JOHN GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HERE AND LEAVE HER ALONE.

John was not away, he just had been explaining to Vriska a few things about the plan. She seemed to be impressed that they had thought that far ahead with just a few hours notice.

EB: keep calm karkat, i just had to explain something to vriska.

CG: WELL OH. I DIDN'T KNOW!

CG: SO WHAT DID SHE WANT TO KNOW?

EB: she wanted to know what the plan was.

CG: SO TELL ME TOO.

EB: jade and i are going to her home and get the coordinates set up while dave and rose complete the computer program that your friend created so that we can all be in sync.

EB: once they are done with that, they will come to where we are and we will try to pull you all off that rock that you are on.

CG: THIS FUCKIN ROCK IS STILL GOING TO CRASH, HAVE YOU FIGURED THAT ONE OUT YET?

EB: i am working on that, in a way.

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN A WAY?

EB: i am working on it in my head okay?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK!

CG: YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO SAVE US SO THAT WE CAN ALL DIE TOGETHER WHEN THIS ROCK HITS YOUR PLANET?

CG: BRILLIANT PLAN EGBERT.

EB: at least i am trying to help

EB: if you want us to leave you up in space, i got no problem with it.

CG: COME UP WITH A BETTER PLAN JOHN, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT.

EB: is this you being 'nice?'

EB: if so then you can do better than that.

CG: OH AND I CAN DO WORSE.

CG: SHALL I TELL YOU HOW FLAWED YOUR PLAN IS?

EB: if it is so flawed, then you come up with something better.

John sat back, who was he to say shit like that, at least he was trying to help them out. Vriska was talking to him about how wonderful the plan sounded, and here Karkat was saying just the opposite. Maybe he was wrong in assuming that it was Karkat that he liked, maybe it was Vriska. Nah, he liked Vriska as a friend and nothing more.

EB: i can't believe we are arguing over this. if you want to argue so bad i am not going to respond.

CG: WHO THE HELL SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ARGUING?

CG: I WILL ADMIT I AM MILDLY UPSET.

EB: karkat, i have a life to live too. it can't be all about you.

EB: lets just change the subject ok?

CG: FINE

EB: so what was it you wanted to talk about earlier?

CG: THAT DATE YOU HAD, THE ONE THAT ENDED IN YOU BEING UPSET.

EB: you mean my prom?

CG: YEAH THAT

EB: what did you want to know?

CG: HOW IT FELT, AND WHY YOU ARE UPSET ABOUT IT.

EB: you mean the kiss?

CG: YES I MEAN THE KISS.

EB: first of all karkat, i did enjoy the kiss, it just didn't feel right.

EB: when she wanted to do more that was what i didn't like.

CG: SO YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT WHEN SHE TRIED TO FILL BUCKETS WITH YOU, WHY NOT?

EB: i just didn't want that, so that is filling buckets huh?

EB: i always thought more stuff was involved.

CG: IT IS YOU IDIOT, THAT IS THE START.

CG: LETS NOT TALK ABOUT THIS.

EB: good idea.

EB: so uh, what do you want to talk about?

EB: wait hold on vriska is wanting some information, hold on...

CG: NO GOG DAMNIT!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK!

CG: I HAVE A LOT TO SAY TO YOU AND YET HERE YOU ARE TALKING TO HER WHILE YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME.

CG: IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK HERE NOW, I MAY NOT FORGIVE YOU!

CG: DAMNIT JOHN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW.

EB: sorry, i told vriska to get a hold of me later, i will now devote all my attention to you.

EB: so do you forgive me?

CG: FINE, TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PLANET.

The next couple of hours were spent with John telling Karkat all he knew about the Earth. It was in the middle of a pause in the conversation when Dave came up, closed the computer and said; "You have only twenty minutes to get to the airport."

"What!" John stood up so fast he was nearly a blur. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have been telling you for the past hour." Dave laughed to himself as John once more fell under his trap. He did have to be at the airport, but he had plenty of time. Well this way, Dave figured, John will be on time.


	5. Chapter 5

John rushed around the apartment, jumping in the shower, throwing all his clothes into a suitcase, all while getting dressed. He cussed under his breath the entire time about how Dave should have told him sooner about his impending departure. He couldn't believe how long he had been talking with Karkat, he needed a life if he found joy in a troll belittling his plans.

Well Karkat did admit near the end of the conversation that the plan just might work.

When John got to the airport, and got through security; he realized he had a good thirty minutes before the plane even boarded. So Dave had tricked me, he thought.

Jade was sitting by the gate with an empty seat to her left, so John sat down in it, "Where is your fiancé?"

"He will be joining us on the island later in the month," Jade kissed him on the cheek, "I see Dave tricked you again."

"Yeah," John grinned at her, "I don't think I am that bad on my times…"

"One or two late shows due to your not being ready, five times having to stay late at the studio due to you being late, quite a few late arrivals for different meetings… the list goes on, do you want me to continue or do you concede defeat?"

"Fine," John sighed as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Is it him?"

John looked at the phone and said, "Yeah…"

"Go ahead." she indicated for him to answer.

He was about to when the phone went dead. "Shit I forgot to charge it."

Jade chuckled, "Sounds about right."

"Well, he can wait till we get there then." John once more pocketed the phone. "How long will it take anyway?"

"We should get there the day after tomorrow."

"Are we going to tour the US first?" John asked. "Why so long?"

"I couldn't get a charter to the island on such short notice, so we have to go by boat."

"Cool," John nodded his head, "I have never been on a boat." He could barely contain his excitement at the prospect.

Jade smiled and said, "I love the ocean, it is soothing, and boats make it that much so, just think John, tonight you will be lulled to sleep by the gentle waves of the ocean."

He was about to reply when the announcement to board the plane was heard over the intercom. While they had been talking, two employees had stood next to the gate. Being this close to the gate they were the first ones on the plane. They found their assigned seats and got settled in.

The flight started nice, they talked about little things at first then John dozed off to sleep. Once he was asleep, Jade turned on her phone to message her fiancé when she realized that Karkat had been trying to talk to John via her phone once more.

CG: COME ON JADE LET ME TALK TO JOHN.

CG: JADE, TURN ON YOUR GOG DAMN PHONE SO I CAN TALK TO JOHN.

CG: IT IS IMPORTANT I TALK TO HIM.

CG: WILL YOU TURN YOUR PHONE ON?

CG: ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU TURN THE PHONE ON.

CG: LET ME TALK TO JOHN, WAKE HIM UP.

GG: Why do you want to talk to him? He is tired, and needs his sleep, we have a lot of distance to travel today.

CG: IT IS VITAL I TALK WITH HIM, WHAT I HAVE TO SAY IS VERY IMPORTANT.

GG: Just tell it to me, as soon as he wakes up I will tell it to him, okay? :p

CG: NO, I WILL ONLY TELL IT TO JOHN.

CG: You know Karkat, right now you sound very childish.

CG: JUST WAKE HIM UP.

GG: No, like I said he needs to rest.

CG: GOG DAMMIT JADE!

Jade pushed the button to block Karkat, she only wanted to tell her fiancé that she had made it safely on the plane. Why did he want to talk to John so badly? She wondered to herself.

After she left the message with her fiancé, she turned the phone off and leaned against John and promptly closed her own eyes so she too could sleep.

When the plane landed in San Francisco, the sun was starting to sink over the horizon. Having gained three hours they were thankful that they had slept on the plane. In Chicago it was well past ten p.m. where they were now, it was only seven fifteen.

Outside the airport they found a taxi to take them to the dock that they needed. The boat that they were to ride looked old and John was unsure if he should get on it or not.

"Come on John," Jade said as she handed her bags to a sailor, "It was all I could find on such short notice."

A young girl, maybe seventeen at the most approached and said, "It doesn't look safe, yet my dads keep it up nicely, along with my aunts and uncles."

John smiled and said, "Okay, I will take your word for it."

"Aren't you John Egbert?" The girl asked as she put her arm through his and led him onto the boat.

"Yeah…" John wasn't sure if he should have admitted it.

"Wow!" she gushed as she smiled at him, "I couldn't believe it when papop told me that you were going to be here… Can I have your picture and autograph?"

John looked over and noticed Jade roll her eyes as he said, "Sure."

"Who is papop?" Jade asked trying to get the girl to unlatch from John.

"One of my dad's." the girl smiled at Jade. "He is also the captain."

Jade nodded her head and recalled that when she had talked on the phone earlier to the captain him saying his daughter was a big fan of theirs. She was basically harmless.

"Dad didn't want me to be here, but papop said it would be okay." she grinned, "I just can't believe I am meeting the two of you… where is Dave?" She looked around as if Dave would show up.

"He stayed in Chicago." John told her.

"So are you originally from the windy city?" her question was directed at John.

"No, Washington state."

"I am from a small island in the pacific." Jade said, "In fact it's the one we are going to now."

"Wow!" The girl looked at Jade with a new found respect, "I was raised in the Ocean… well on this boat really."

"What's your name?" Jade asked as they were led into the bottom of the boat to a room that they would obviously be sharing.

"I am so sorry," she said while helping put the luggage on one of the two single beds. "My name is Kira."

"That's a pretty name." Jade commented as she watched John get his laptop out.

"One of my uncles is the chef, he has prepared a 'healthy' meal for you both, I will bring it to you in a little while." she was heading out the door, "Just let me go get something so I can get you guy's autographs."

Once she was gone, John found his cell phone charger and plugged his phone in.

"Oh," Jade said as an afterthought, "Karkat wanted to talk to you earlier so he may be pestering you as we speak."

Sure enough, as soon as there was enough charge to the phone it started to vibrate indicating a new message, or messages. "I better hold off on getting that huh?"

"Yeah," Jade nodded her head, "Might want to wait till after Kira leaves once she has her autographs and pictures."

The boat gave a slight lurch and caused John to fall down on the floor, resulting in the phone dropping too. As it hit, it made a garbled sound then died. "Oh great," John held his stomach. "What was that?"

"Most likely the raising of the anchor." Jade laughed at John's startled expression.

"It's not funny." John felt like pouting.

"You look so cute sprawled out on the floor like that…" Jade held her side as she laughed.

"I'd like to see you be dignified after you fall."

Jade didn't have a chance to respond, someone knocked on the door; it was Kira. She let herself in and smiled at John who was still sprawled out.

"Let me help you up." she held her hand out for John. As their hands touched, John's phone started to buzz. "Are you going to get that?"

"They can wait…" John smiled at the girl, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Sorry for not warning you that papop was going to take off soon. That was the anchor coming up and a wave moving the ship against the dock. I guess I am so used to it."

"No problem, nothing hurt other than my pride." John couldn't help but like the girl.

"Here," she shoved a CD into his hands, "Can you sign this?"

It was a copy of the CD they had just released. "Sure." he grabbed the pen from her and opened it up, scrawling his signature on the sleeve. Once that was done, he handed it to Jade so that she too could sign it.

She was in the middle of signing it when someone else knocked on the door that was still open. In walked a handsome middle aged man who beamed at the teenager. Must be one of her dad's, John thought.

"Sorry about the messy departure, I am the Captain, name is Luke." he nodded his head to the two of them, "Take it easy and tomorrow night we should get to the destination you gave me."

"Papop," the teen said, "this is John Egbert and Jade Harley."

"I hope you don't mind her, she wanted to be the one to assist the two of you." the captain said, "I think she is one of your number one fans in the Pacific region. Would you prefer to dine in here, or in the kitchen?"

"In here." John said.

"In the kitchen." Jade said at the same time.

The two of them looked at one another and smiled.

"This is fine," the captain said, "Kira can bring you your food and then take the young lady to the kitchen."

"Can I get your pictures tomorrow?" she asked as she headed out of the room to do as her dad said.

Both John and Jade shrugged there shoulders and said, "Sure."

"I need to get back to my duties," the captain said as he followed his daughter, "Just don't let Kira pester you too much."

"Papop!" Kira laughed on the other side of the door as it closed.

John nervously sat down on the bed closest to the bathroom, his stomach seemed to be doing the entire gymnastic routine for the Olympics. Maybe after he ate he would feel better. It had been a long time since his light meal this morning.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked. She must have noticed the look he had of feeling slightly queasy.

Nodding his head, John pulled his laptop into his lap and opened it up, "Yeah, I just need to message Karkat and Vriska."

"If your sure…" she patted him on the shoulder, "I am going to use the bathroom, if Kira shows up, have her wait for me, seems she has a thing for you anyway."

John chuckled, "I always get the underage girls as fans."

"You just are that cute of a guy that all the girls swoon at your feet."

"Yeah right," John said as she closed herself in the bathroom.

He could hear the water running as she washed her hands and face.

"No signal…" John said, "I hope they understand."

Jade reappeared with a towel on her face, "They should." Jade didn't add that she doubted Karkat would though.

"Yeah…" John put the laptop back in the suitcase, "What did Karkat want to tell us?"

"Most likely that he loves you in a very non platonic way."

"Yeah right." John didn't believe her, she was really delusional to think this, last time he had checked, Karkat had said they were the kismesis, wasn't that like eternal enemies? It was not the matesprit red feelings that Jade thought. Even though he himself now realized that he did like Karkat for more than a friend, didn't mean it was reciprocated. "Why are you being so delusional?"

"I am not," Jade said prettily, "I am being realistic. Looking at all the facts, and the big picture. You just can't see the big picture cause you are in it."

John snorted, "I beg to differ."

Jade would have said more, yet Kira knocked on the door and entered it, carrying a large tray of food. It looked delicious and smelled the same.

"Wow!" John was impressed with the wide array of food.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I just brought a little of everything." she was saying as she set it on a table. "Are you wanting to go on line?" she indicated his laptop which was still visible.

"Yeah," John admitted, "No signal though."

"We use this satellite signal," she picked up a USB cord. "Here plug into this and you will get a signal."

Sure enough, John plugged it in and got a signal right away. His pesterchum beeped a couple times, indicating he had gotten a few messages while he had been off line.

She seemed to know he would want his privacy, so she left him alone, at the door she did turn around and smile at him as she said, "If you want to leave the dishes out here, I will come back later and get them. Other than that, have a good night, if you need anything else, I will be in the room across from you."

With that she waited on the other side of the door for Jade.

"Message him now." Jade said as she too left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Once he was alone, John opened the pesterchum and saw the messages from Karkat and Vriska. Karkat's were just the same as earlier. Wanting to talk about Earth.

He would talk for now with Vriska, not ignoring Karkat, just waiting till later to talk to him. Even though it was Karkat that he wanted to talk to.

AG: John... are you there?

AG: I have 8een worried a8out you.

EB: sorry. just got a moment now, my cell phone is dead and i had no way to contact anyone till now.

AG: Don't worry a8out it.

AG: John, I think that you should stay away from Karkat for a while.

EB: what do you mean?

AG: He is hogging your time. And don't you think that it is a8out time you did something a8out it?

John couldn't answer, he felt as if he would throw up all the good food that he had just eaten. His stomach seemed to be doing countless summersaults. His vision was even beginning to get a little blurry.

AG: John? What is the matter….. Talk to me John…..

AG: Was it something you 8?

AG: Are you going to go get sick? Ugh… I am sorry John, I can not watch this 8it of fun you are having. 3 to you! I hope you feel 8etter soon.

John made a crawling motion towards the bathroom, he knew that if he stood up, he would not be able to wait for a place to up heave, the entire ship was moving. Not just a little now, hell no, it was moving so much that John swore that if he didn't know better than he would have thought that he was on the ride at carnivals that spin around and round. Then as it spins the floor drops out beneath your feet, leaving you plastered to the wall like some fly on a windshield. Maybe it was just his head that was making him feel as if the world was spinning, he was not too sure, all he knew was that he needed the porcelain throne.

God, he hoped Karkat was not watching him, he thought as he just made it to the toilet. He hugged it to him, and lowered his head to it as he allowed the contents of his stomach to come up, causing him to gag repeatedly as it did so. He didn't know why he was sick, earlier he had been fine. He didn't blame Vriska for not wanting to watch, he just knew though that if Karkat was watching, that it most likely was not a pleasant view.

Once his stomach was somewhat calm, he reached over and pulled the lever to flush it, only to have the smell assault his sensitive nostrils, burning as it went into his lungs. As the toilet flushed, his stomach once more protested, trying vainly to get rid of the contents. He hated the dry heaves, they were actually worse than throwing up. The acid taste filled his mouth…

It was maybe fifteen minutes later, his stomach was settling down somewhat, when he heard the door open.

"John?" it was Jade's voice that called for him. "Where are you?"

"In here." his voice was hoarse from the turmoil that he had endured up till a few minutes ago.

Jade looked in the partially open door and saw him sprawled out on the floor. "Oh my God, are you okay?" She reached down to help him get up.

"I think I am going to die…" John allowed Jade to help him, "You better call my dad and let him know."

"You are not going to die." She helped him sit on the edge of the bed, "Here," she handed him a glass of water, "Drink this."

At the mere glance of the water, his stomach convulsed. "Get that away from me." he tried to push it away to only end up spilling it all over his legs. "Toilet…" he moaned as once more his stomach tried to empty itself.

Jade saw a bucket on the floor under the bed, someone had placed it here just for this purpose, she stuck it under John's face and held it there for a moment.

When the feeling subsided, John pushed the bucket away enough to say, "Thanks…"

"I think you are sea sick." Jade said as a wave tossed the boat and John held onto his stomach as he rocked back and forth.

"You don't say?" Why was he so sarcastic with her? He should be more courteous with her, but then, she would be one of the only ones that would understand him, sometimes even better than he understood himself.

"Lay down." she gently pushed him down on the bed so that he was laying down, in front of him, his laptop was still on and it showed that CG had been pestering him.

CG: JOHN, I KNOW YOU ARE THERE. STOP IGNORING ME.

CG: SO YOU ARE TALKING TO VRISKA FIRST? FINE, JUST TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOUR PLANET.

CG: I AM NOT GOING TO BEG FOR YOU TO RESPOND, I AM ABOVE THAT.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING CRAWLING FOR? ARE YOU OKAY?

CG: ARE YOU DYING?

CG: OH GOG YOU ARE DYING ARENT YOU?

CG: YOU CANT DIE ON ME! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE ON ME.

John knew what it was all about, Karkat had indeed witnessed the illness that had caused John to use the toilet as a crutch for more than fifteen minutes. Now he felt a tad bit guilty at ignoring him earlier, it was obvious that Karkat had been worried about him, and that touched John more than any words could have. H closed his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep, he felt the caring from Karkat, even though he drove him crazy, he still cared.

The next morning, John went out on the deck and felt a hundred percent better. Being able to see the sky and the water around him made him recall that long forgotten dream where he was flying. Being on the Bow of the ship, John felt the urge to reenact the scene from Titanic with Jade, one glance from him though and she shook her head and walked away, much to his disappointment.

He was standing there watching the waves hit the Bow when he felt the wind hitting his face. It was the wind, he realized; not the sky or the water, the wind was soothing him.

Closing his eyes, the images of him floating in the sky assaulted him. At one time he had controlled wind, how though was the question. As for when, he didn't know for sure. He thought it had something to do with when he had turned thirteen, that time was still a little blurry in his memory.

He went to find Jade, maybe she could help him.

She was sitting on deck with a book in her hand, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose and a apple in her other hand with maybe two bites out of it.

"Jade!" John exclaimed when he saw her, sitting down next to her, he asked, "Mind if I keep you company?"

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Are you done playing at the bow then?"

"You are no fun, one of the best scenes in movie history and you didn't want to reenact it with me."

"You are such a sappy dwerp." Jade chuckled good naturedly.

"Well that is besides the point."

"And what is the point?"

"The point is, do you ever remember me flying?" He knew he sounded crazy, if it had been anyone else, he would never have asked.

Jade looked at John, not like he was crazy, she looked like she wanted to say something, but all she did was say, "What do you mean?"

John shrugged his shoulders and admitted to the fact that he felt as if he could control the wind, how though? "I keep seeing this image of me in the air, and I lift my hands and a strong gust of wind comes by pushing me as it goes. So am I crazy?"

Jade laughed a little nervously, she nodded her head and said, "Always," she took his hand in hers though, "I think you are on to something though, I have had a dream of you flying, not like in a airplane, with the help of the wind, as if it was doing your bidding."

John was lost in thought for the next couple of hours, he was contemplating his sanity and his inner John saying that he was able to control the wind. It made John think immediately of one of his old video games and he thought maybe that was why he had that feeling.

That nagging feeling that you should be able to do something and you couldn't remember what. If he was in one of those video games that he had played ages ago, he would be the odd ball out. The one that was not the hero, yet was the hero in the end. Which was better than being the bad guy that had been the good guy. Now thinking of all these things, made John feel as if his head was going to explode. He decided to stay on deck all day, not wanting to go back to the tiny room that he had been so miserable in during the night.

None of the crew were around when he decided to test his theory, climbing the mast to the crows nest, he wanted to find out, in fact he had to do it, even though the higher he went, the more the ship swayed, it was now or never. Once he got to the top he looked around and took in the feel of the wind hitting him, keeping him from falling. A strong urge took hold of him and he closed his eyes, unsure if he should do it or not.

Standing on the edge of the crows nest, he spread his arms, from somewhere down below he could hear Jade, she was telling him to get down before he got hurt. Falling forward into the wind, he allowed the wind to gently lower him down to the deck. The feeling was exhilarating, causing his stomach to go up to his throat, this time with the pleasant feeling of acceptance instead of the feeling it had last night. The wind gusted and aided him in his decent. Causing him to slow down before smashing head first into the wooden deck.

The only pitfall was his landing, he landed flat on his stomach. Jade rushed over to him and smacked him in the head, "You could have died John."

"I didn't though."

"Shut up and let me check to see if you are okay." she helped him stand up and seemed to touch all over him, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No…" John rubbed his head where she had hit him, "Wait, I am hurt on the head where you hit me. I think it will cause a lump and I will end up getting a brain tumor when I get old. All because of you hitting me."

"Serves you right." she harrumphed, "I think my heart stopped when I saw you falling. It was like slow motion."

"I know… that was the wind." John said. "I think I can control wind."

"Your health, wait no, my health can't handle it though. You took five years off my life I think."

"It wasn't a dream though Jade." John said excitedly. "So that time when we were kids really did happen. We met them and then something happened."

"By them you do mean the trolls right?"

John nodded his head, "If I were them, I would be so mad at us for taking so long to go get them."

"Nothing we could do till they got closer though." Jade argued.

"Time is running out though."

"Dave is the Knight of Time remember?" Jade said as in the distance a island appeared, at the moment it was just a speck.

John looked over at her and asked, "I thought you said we would be getting there tomorrow? How is it that a island is on the horizon now? It is barely seven thirty."

"I don't know, maybe I was wrong. Looks like Dave and Rose got their power back too." Jade pointed at the two people who were now approaching said island, not on a boat or a plane, but in the air, they were flying.


	7. Chapter 7

Once all of them were on the island and the ship that had brought John and Jade had left, John rounded on Dave and Rose, saying; "So you two can fly?"

"I guess so." Dave said, "We also are from the future of right now."

"Like a week in the future." Rose added with a glare at Dave, "I told him not to do it this way, but nooo, he wouldn't listen."

"Being a drama queen does not suit you." Dave said to her, "And besides, this way they don't have to miss us."

"More like you missed them." Rose said as she hugged Jade then John.

"I am not the one getting all touchy feely now."

John hugged Rose back, and said, "I don't mind touchy and feely."

"We know you don't." Dave said.

"So tell us how this happened," Jade said, "Not that I mind having you both here as well."

They all headed towards the house that Jade had been raised in, "Once we get inside I will answer all your questions."

Rose looked over at him and nodded in agreement, "Oh before I forget, I am suppose to tell John to talk to Karkat first."

"He can wait." Dave said.

Rose just shrugged while John blushed. "I guess so."

"You went all day without contacting them." Jade said, "As soon as we are done talking, John should let them know that he was indeed perfectly sane when he jumped from the crows nest on deck."

Dave laughed softly, "You jumped from the crows nest?"

Sheepishly, John nodded his head as they all entered the house, "I can control the wind."

"True." Rose said, "So you forced your powers to wake up?"

"Yeah!" John sat down on a sofa, sitting on his feet. "I am more interested in this time thing you can do though." he said to Dave as the others all sat down too.

"Terezi helped me."

"The troll?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well," Dave answered Jade, "I was needing to get the code from their system converted to ours so that we could sync everything; and Terezi is the one that was helping me. She is also the one that reminded me that I had all the time in the world at my disposal. Rose than got her God tier powers and made me want to find mine. So I did, then Terezi said that I needed to work on getting it so that I could teleport anyone I wanted to through time, due to the fact that that is how we are going to have to save the trolls."

"So you worked on moving people through time?" John wanted to know.

"Yeah, and now Jade needs to work on moving those same people through space."

"So the two of you are going to move the trolls through space and time to get here?"

"Just about." Dave said, "While we do that you and Rose need to get the comet slowed down so that it will not cause mass destruction,"

Everyone looked from Rose to John. "I think I can do something…" John said almost to himself, "I did get my powers back after all."

"What about you Jade?"

"She never lost them Dave."

"How do you know so much?" Dave asked Rose.

"Is it true?" John asked Jade.

"I never lost my memory either." Jade nodded her head, "I just thought I was going crazy at times, hearing strange voices in my head. When I tried to talk to you all about it, I just thought it would sound even crazier."

"So you knew all this time?"

"John, don't make it sound like I was trying to keep it from you. I was only thinking that at the time nothing could be done about it all."

"Rose," Jade said, "Will you please explain why I did not want to say anything to you all? I know you know by now."

Rose looked long at Jade while everyone waited for her to say something, "Yeah, I do know what you mean…" Rose finally said, "I just don't think now would be a good time to go into all the small details like that. We need to concentrate on getting them safely here so that they do not crash into the Earth."

"Will you guys stop this mystery BS?" John stood up and started to pace in front of them, "How would you like for me and Dave to keep something from you two."

"We couldn't do that even if we wanted to." Dave sighed, "The seer would see right through it, and that would be the end to that."

John didn't know what to say so he just sat down in a chair and kept quiet.

Rose went on as if John and Dave had not just been discussing other things, "I think that John needs to train more with his windy thing."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked.

"Yes. He needs to be able to stop or slow down the comet, it will be up to him to do this, and you Jade will need to teleport it away as soon as you retrieve the trolls."

"Oh my God," John said, "I have to use that?"

"You can do it John." Jade cheered for him.

"Are you his personal cheerleader?" Dave asked, "Where is mine?" he looked pointedly at Rose, who proceeded to ignore him. "I guess I don't warrant one now."

"John can be your cheerleader now." Rose dryly stated.

"I guess you are too above that then?" Dave asked her.

"You know it." she smiled at him.

"I'll be too busy to cheer for you." John said to Dave. "Jade can cheer for both of us."

"How is it we started this subject?" Rose asked no one in particular. "Can we please get back on track?"

"Yes," Jade agreed, "All this talk about being cheerleader is getting me a headache."

"I take it you were not a cheerleader in school?" Dave laughed as he said, "You would have made a good one."

"Gee, thanks I think." Jade rolled her eyes at the thin compliment.

Rose looked irritated, as she said; "Why don't you go talk to your troll friends and then practice some of that windy stuff?"

John shrugged his shoulders and left the room, only to turn around and say, "Uh Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Where should I put my things?"

Jade smiled at him and got up to show him where he should stay. "It's a little dusty." she said as she opened the door to a room for him. "I hope this is okay." She went over and opened the drape to let in the late evening light.

"This is fine." John said as he opened his laptop. "Don't worry about the dust, I will use my windy thing to clean up later."

Jade laughed as she left the room.

It only took a moment for John to see that Karkat had indeed been trying to get in touch with him, by the looks of it, he had been trying for over an hour.

CG: JOHN! ARE YOU FUCKIN INSANE?

CG: I SEE YOU ARE!

CG: WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY THAT FOOLISH STUNT?

CG: YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED... NOT SAYING THAT I WOULD HAVE CARED, CAUSE CLEARLY I WOULDNT HAVE.

CG: I WOULD NOT HAVE CARED IF YOU HAD DIED, YOUR HUMAN BRAINS PLASTERED TO THE WOOD OF THAT CONTRAPTION YOU LANDED ON.

CG: OH SO YOU ARE GOING TO IGNORE ME NOW.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS STRIDER DOING THERE WITH LALONDE?

CG: FINE HAVE YOUR TALK, AS SOON AS ITS OVER THOUGH YOU BETTER TALK TO ME ABOUT EARLIER.

EB: sorry about earlier karkat.

EB: i just had to talk with dave and rose.

CG: ABOUT FUCKIN TIME YOU GOT TO ME.

CG: I KNOW YOU THOUGHT I COULD WAIT, ITS NOT LIKE WE HAVE ANYWHERE WE NEED TO BE, HELL NO!

CG: YOU JUST WANTED TO BE WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND LEAVE ME WORRIED SICK ABOUT EVERYTHING.

EB: i thought you said you could care less if i got hurt.

CG: I COULD CARE LESS.

EB: could have fooled me.

EB: anyway...

EB: i will be training my windy thing later.

EB: i just thought that you should know.

CG: OH FUCKIN GREAT!

CG: MORE OF THIS NONSENSE.

EB: how long do you guys have anyway?

CG: NOT THAT LONG.

EB: how long is not that long?

CG: LESS THAN A HALF A SWEEP. WELL THAT WAS A COUPLE WEEKS AGO.

CG: SO NOW IT IS EVEN LESS THAN THAT.

EB: so we will see each other soon.

EB: i really need to practice then.

CG: SPEAKING OF THAT,

CG: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUMP OFF THAT THING EARLIER?

CG: YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT.

EB: be careful karkat, you sound like you are beginning to care.

CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I CARE ABOUT YOU OTHER THAN GETTING US OFF OF HERE? ITS NOT LIKE I HAVE RED FEELINGS YOU KNOW.

EB: i think you deny it too much karkat, you know what they say about denial.

CG: NO I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU HUMANS SAY ABOUT DENIAL.

EB: those that deny the loudest are those that hide the most.

CG: HIDE WHAT?

EB: your feelings.

CG: YOU ARE IMPLYING SOMETHING, AND I DONT THINK I LIKE IT AT ALL.

John laughed and simply said goodbye to the troll before opening the window to clean out the room. The dust and stuffiness had gotten to be too much for him to handle. He needed fresh air like a fish needed water.

Going to where Jade had opened the blind, John used the last of his strength to open the stubborn window. With his senses he could feel the room around him, behind him was a desk and chair, next to that was a large bed that had a mosquito net wrapped around it. On the other side of the bed was a large dresser, an old fashioned one that had a wash basin on it. Sitting on the ledge, he closed his eyes and felt the evening breeze gently caressing his face like a lost lover would. His strange metaphor's were causing him to smile.

He felt the wind swirl around him and encompass him, it seemed to want something from him, he didn't know what though. The wind seemed to be touching all the things in the room, bringing it all into focus with his mind. His mind was becoming foggy, as if in a dream.

It was when the wind was rushing towards him that he opened his eyes to see the ground looming ever closer to him. Momentarily panic filled him, he looked behind him, and noticed the window that he had been in only moments ago seem to get smaller and smaller. This was even higher than the crows nest had been, visions of him hitting hard, splattering his brain and all his blood on the hard ground, filled him. It would be like a raw egg hitting the pavement, his head would be the egg.

He had to stop thinking about these things and concentrate. The wind seemed to gather up around him, trying to lift him, he just wasn't concentrating enough though.

Closing his mind to everything except the feel of the wind and the way it seemed to be trying to embrace him, he once more closed his eyes and allowed the feel to take him, this time even the way it gently moved his hair was noted in his mind, and before long he realized that he should have hit the ground.

Cautiously he opened one eye and looked, he was hovering two feet off the ground. A feeling of lightheadedness washed over him and he soared into the air, his shirt flying into his face as he was upside down still.


End file.
